1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a lighting device with LED units.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1. The LED lighting device of the prior art includes a circuit board 1a, a plurality of LED units 2a and a waterproof layer 3a. The LED lighting units 2a is welded onto the circuit board 1a. The waterproof layer 3a wraps the circuit board 1a and the LED lighting units 2a. Each of the LED lighting units 2a has a supporting frame 21a, two conducting wire electrical pins 22a, an LED chip 23a, two chip conducting wires 24a and a package layer 25a. The two conducting wire electrical pins 22a are respectively welded with the positive pole and the negative pole of the circuit board 1a. The LED chip 23a is respectively and eclectically connected with the two conducting wire electrical pins 22a via the two chip conducting wires 24a. The package layer 25a covers the LED chip 23a. Thereby, the circuit board 1a provides power to the LED units 2a and controls the LED units 2a to be turned on or off. When the LED units 2a is turned on, the light beam emitted from the LED units 2a passes though the package layer 25a and the waterproof layer 3a for lighting.
However, the waterproof layer 3a of the LED lighting device wraps the LED chip 23a and the package layer 25a. The surface mounted strength between the waterproof layer 23a and the package layer 25a is weak. Part of the mounted surface will be stripped due to the temperature changes The color temperature of the light beam changed so that the color of the light beam is not uniform.